Space Brothers: A Day Out
by WanderingOdysseus
Summary: Mutta is trying to sleep in on a Sunday, but he receives an unexpected phone call from Serika.


Space Brothers: A Day Out

**Mutta:** _What's that sound? Huh? Oh, it's my phone. Geez, just when I thought I could sleep in…_

Mutta rolls over in bed, forcing Apo who was laying on his chest to move. He picks up his phone to see who it is and…

**Mutta:** "Uwahhhh!"

He jumps up ecstatically while his face turns red. Upon looking at his phone he saw that Serika was calling him.

He puts his hand up to his mouth and clear his throat.

**Mutta:** "Um, hello?"

**Serika:** "Um, good morning, Nanba-san. It's a little short notice, but…"

Mutta's eyes widened at what Serika said over the phone.

* * *

It's a bright Sunday afternoon. The streets don't look too crowded and it doesn't feel too cold. Mutta continues walking down the street to his destination. It shouldn't be much farther.

When he turns around the corner he see Serika standing next to the Cafe she wanted to meet at.

**Mutta**: "Serika-san!"

He runs up to her.

**Serika**: "Ah! Nanba-san! How are you doing?"

**Mutta**: "I'm doing well. I was really surprised you called this morning."

Serika makes smiles innocently.

**Serika**: "I'm sorry I called to early. I suddenly found out I was free today so I thought it would if fun if we could go out today."

**Mutta:** _Ahh! This is the best! I never expected to get a call from Serika today! And it's just the two of us! It's almost like a…a…a.d-d-date!_

**?:** "Heeey! Sorry I'm late!"

**Mutta:** _Huh? Who's that?_

Mutta turns around and his wide grin changes due to disappointment.

**Kenji:** "I left home as soon as I could. My wife needed some extra help with some things."

Mutta turns back around to Serika.

**Mutta:** "Serika-san, when you said 'we'…"

**Serika:** "Of course of meant everyone," she said with her innocent smile. "But is seems Kenji was the only one who could make it."

**Mutta:** _Tch! I thought I was going to get some alone time with Serika. Stupid Kenji! Ah, well, I guess this sort of thing isn't too bad. It's nice to meet up with everyone once in a while._

* * *

**Mutta:** "Um…Serika…-san?"

**Serika:** "Yes?"

**Mutta:** "Can you really…eat all of that…?"

In front of Serika was a chocolate parfait, three small cakes of varying flavors, and a slice of pie. She paused from eating for a moment looked at Mutta and Kenji. Mutta had gotten just a single piece of strawberry shortcake and some water while Kenji was just sipping on a cup of coffee. Her shining, smiling face started to slowly turn bright red.

**Mutta:** "Ah! Um… I didn't mean anything by it! It's just a lot of food! I'm just a bit surprised!"

Serika smiled again.

**Serika:** "Don't worry, my family has always had large meals."

The three of them continued to converse while enjoying their orders.

**Serika:** "I'll be right back."

Serika stood up and headed towards the bathroom.

As she walked away, Kenji look up from his coffee and noticed something about Mutta. Mutta was staring at Serika as she walked away from the table and he had a different look on his face. Kenji had seen that look from time to time, but usually just overlooked it.

Suddenly, it clicked in his mind.

**Kenji:** "Mu-kun, do you by chance like Itou-san?"

Mutta spit out his water and coughed.

**Mutta:** "Wh-What are you saying, Kenji!"

**Kenji:** "I'm just asking as a friend. Well, do you?"

Mutta stared at Kenji for a moment wondering what he should say.

**Mutta:** "Hmmm….Yes, I do."

**Kenji:** "I see. Alright then."

**Mutta:** _That's it!?_

Serika returns to the table.

**Serika:** "So what are you talking about?"

Mutta freezes up.

**Kenji:** "Nothing in particular."

**Mutta:** "Y-Yeah, nothing really…"

**Serika:** "Ah, I see. Guess I didn't miss anything then."

**Mutta:** _No. You completely missed everything…_

**Kenji:** "Actually, why don't we all go see a movie? There's that new space movie that came out."

**Serika:** "Ah, that sounds like a great idea! What you do think, Nanba-san?"

**Mutta:** "Sure, that sounds good. Hibito saw it the other day and said it was pretty good." _That Kenji, is he planning something?_

**Kenji:** "Well, let's go then."

* * *

After finishing up at the cafe, they arrive at the cinema.

**Kenji:** "Ah, I'm very sorry, but I actually need to go."

**Serika:** "Really? But we just got here."

**Mutta:** _Really, Kenji. This was your idea._

**Kenji:** "Yeah, I just remembered that I promised my wife I would finish helping. I'm really sorry."

**Mutta: **"Well, don't worry about it. I guess we can call it a day then…" _C'mon Kenji, how do you forget a promise to your wife like that?_

**Kenji:** "No, you two should go see the movie. Let me know how it is."

**Mutta:** _Huh!? Serika…and I… just the two of us…!? _

**Serika:** "Yeah, let's go ahead and see it, Nanba-san!"

Serika was looking so serious when she said that. How could Mutta even refuse Serika when she looks like she does now.

**Mutta:** "O-Okay, let's see it then."

Serika's serious face turned into her bright, shining smile like the one she had back at the cafe. On the other hand, Mutta's face was bright red.

**Kenji:** "Well then, I'll see you around. Have fun."

After saying that he looked at Mutta and winked before waving his hand so signify his goodbye, turned around, and started on his way home.

**Kenji:** _Good Luck, Mu-kun._

Mutta stood there slightly stunned and staring at Kenji.

**Mutta:** _Kenji. This was your plan, wasn't it._

A tear forms in his eye as he gives Kenji a thumbs up.

**Mutta:** _Kenji! You're a true friend!_

* * *

On Mutta's way home, he thought about his whole day. How surprised he was when Serika asked him to meet up, how Kenji figured out his crush on Serika, and lastly…how he could barely focus on the movie because Serika was alone with him in the dark theatre!

**Mutta:** _I could barely talk about the movie with Serika afterwards! …Oh well. I was a great night!_

Mutta jumped in the air.

**Mutta:** "Yahoo~!"

**Mutta:** _Hmm, maybe I should invite her out another time. She did say we should hang out again sometime._

His face started turning red.

**Mutta:** _Well, in any case, it seems Serika and I got a little bit closer today. I'll have to thank Kenji later._

Mutta continued on his way home feeling, his step feeling lighter than if he was on the moon.


End file.
